Familienleben
by CallistaEvans
Summary: früherer Titel: Ein anderer Mann. Drabbles um Severus und Hermione. Stichwort: Alltag mit Kindern.
1. Ein anderer Mann?

**Ein anderer Mann?**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen._

_A/N.: Dies ist mein erster Versuch ein Drabble zu schreiben. Ich würde gerne eure Meinung dazu wissen. Es darf ruhig ganz kurz sein. Wie immer hat Simone einen letzten, prüfenden Blick auf mein Werk geworfen. Danke Simone! LG an alle Leser Eure Callista_

**---**

Der eifersüchtige Severus Snape stürmte in das Wohnzimmer seines Hauses in Hogsmeade.

Obwohl er tagsüber mit seiner Frau Hermione per Flohnetz gesprochen hatte, blieb er unruhig.

Ohne seine zweijährige Tochter Kassandra zu beachten, fragte er seine junge Gattin:

Gibt es einen anderen Mann?

Die sprachlose Ehefrau zog nur verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch und schüttelte den Kopf.

Da wandte sich der Zauberer zu seiner Tochter, die gerade mit einem Kinderzauberstab spielte.

Kassandra, hat Mutti mit einem Mann per Flohnetz gesprochen?

Das kleine Mädchen nickte freudestrahlend.

Mit anschuldigendem Blick sah der Zauberer zu seiner Gattin.

Und Kleine, wer ist der Mann?


	2. Strafe muss sein

**Strafe muss sein**

**Fortsetzungsdrabble zu 'Ein anderer Mann'**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Ich bin nach einer Fortsetzung gefragt worden, als ich dieses Drabble in englischer Übersetzung veröffentlicht habe. Hier ist sie. Viel Spaß und schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung!_

* * *

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum.

Nur das Summen der Fliegen an der Wand war zu hören.

Severus wand sich.

„Tut mir Leid", brachte er undeutlich heraus.

In Hermiones Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

„Das bedeutet Strafarbeit!"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ja, Professor Snape", erwiderte er erleichtert.

„Da morgen Samstag ist, den ganzen Tag.

Ich spreche kurz mit Ginny via Flohnetzwerk."

Da kam er aber gut weg.

Ein Tag alleine mit Hermione klang doch viel versprechend.

Seine Frau kam zurück und sagte zu ihrer Tochter:

„Kassy, du darfst morgen den ganzen Tag mit Papa spielen,

Mami geht mit Tante Ginny aus."

**Ende**


	3. Kindermund

**Kindermund**

**Drabble **

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Ich habe noch einmal nachgegrübelt, wie man diese Drabble-Reihe weiterführen könnte und das ist dabei herum gekommen. Nici1807 war so lieb und hat ihren geschulten Beta-Blick darüber schweifen lassen. Vielen Dank! Wem es gefällt, der ist bitte so lieb und drückt den 'Go'-Button, okay?_

-o-o-o-

Die inzwischen fast dreijährige Kassandra lief über Hogwarts Flure.

Sie steuerte trotz mehrfachen Verbotes die große Halle an.

Ein fröhlicher Singsang erklang aus ihrem Mund.

Sie bewegte sich an den Tischen der Häuser vorbei nach vorne.

Der Schulleiter hatte soeben an sein Glas geklopft.

In die Stille hinein erklang der Kindergesang:

„Papa, hat den Größten!"

Unbefangen wiederholte das Kind den Satz wie einen Refrain.

Unterdrücktes Gelächter erklang von den Tischen.

Verstohlene Blicke beobachteten das finstere Gesicht des Zaubertrankmeisters.

Ein schmunzelnder Dumbledore wandte sich an das Mädchen:

„_Was_ hat dein Vater?"

„Mama sagt: 'Papa hat den größten Dickkopf auf der Welt.'

**Ende**


	4. Ihr größter Wunsch

**Ihr größter Wunsch**

**Drabble**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N.: Ich konnte es nicht lassen. Es gibt noch einmal Nachschlag :o). Danke, Nici, für deine wachsamen Beta-Augen! Fall sich jemand am Pairing stört, sorry, aber ich mag es, auch wenn es unlogisch und unwahrscheinlich ist!_

-o-o-o-

Kassandra spielte in ihrem Zimmer.

Leise betraten Hermione und Severus den Raum.

„Kassy, kommst du einmal zu uns.

Mami und Papi möchten dir etwas erzählen."

Strahlend lief die Kleine zu ihren Eltern.

„Du hast uns doch vor kurzem erzählt, dass du dir etwas ganz doll wünscht.

Dieser Wunsch geht bald in Erfüllung."

Hermiones Gesicht begann bei diesen Worten zu strahlen.

„Ich kriege einen Hund oder ... einen Lernbesen?"

Nicht ganz, aber du wolltest doch so gern ein Geschwisterchen.

In ein paar Monaten ist es soweit.

Was möchtest du denn lieber haben?",

fragte Hermione gespannt.

„Am liebsten hätte ich einen großen Bruder!"

**Ende**


	5. Der kleine Unterschied

**Der kleine Unterschied**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.  
A/N: Ich habe noch etwas gefunden, das in diese Reihe passt. Mein Sohn lieferte dafür die Vorlage. Wir haben uns damals sehr amüsiert, als er damit heraus kam. Ich habe es hierfür etwas modifiziert und hoffe, ihr habt auch so viel Spaß!_

-o-o-o-

Der kleine Montgomery Snape saß im Hochstuhl.

Der Zweijährige fand es gut, heute beide Eltern beim Frühstück dabei zu haben.

Er zappelte herum und versuchte von seinem Stuhl zu klettern.

Monty, bleib sitzen, kam es von Hermione.

Dann sah er hinüber zu seiner großen Schwester Kaffy'.

Sie unterhielt sich mit der Mutter.

Das konnte er doch auch.

Bloß was sollte er sagen?

Sein Blick ging zwischen Mutter und Schwester hin und her.

Dann öffnete er den Mund:

Mama un' Kaffy hat Pipifrau.

Monny Pipimann. Papa auch Pipimann.

Der Junge schaute zu seinem Vater.

Wir Mama un' Kaffy Pipimann kaufen.

Dranhängen!

**Ende**

Wer gerne über solche Schoten von Kindern lacht und kein Problem mit dem Pairing hat, der sollte unbedingt den One-Shot '**Fruits Loops**' lesen. Das Original (englisch) ist von Michmak und die deutsche Übersetzung gibt es bei Malina. Wer lieber längere Werke mag, dem wird '**Bitter Hearts**' von Rilla gefallen. Ihr findet die deutsche Übersetzung dieser Story bei Nici Cavanaugh.

Und jetzt nicht vergessen, den Go-Button zu drücken :o)


	6. Logische Folgerung

**Logische Folgerung**

**Drabble von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__A/N: Nach langer Zeit hier noch einmal ein Drabble, das zur Familienreihe passt. Wieder eine Stilblüte meines Sohnes :D_

-o-o-o-

Kassandra saß mit Eltern und Bruder am Frühstückstisch.

Wie oft an Sonntagen war Patenonkel Albus ebenfalls anwesend.

Gedanken verloren knabberte das Mädchen an ihrem Toast.

Das war untypisch für die kleine Plaudertasche.

Normalerweise stand das Mundwerk der fast Fünfjährigen kaum still.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatten ihre Eltern mit ihr über ihren Geburtstag gesprochen.

Hermione und Severus hatten mit ihr überlegt, welche Kinder sie einladen wollte.

Sie durfte, wie meistens üblich, pro Lebensjahr ein Kind einladen.

Das schien sie zu beschäftigen.

Plötzlich sah Kassy von Albus zu ihrer Mutter.

„Mama, wenn ich hundert werde, darf ich dann hundert Kinder einladen?"

**Ende**


End file.
